


Why Don't You Remember

by Disaster_Tired



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DadSchlatt, Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Tired/pseuds/Disaster_Tired
Summary: Tubbo figures that Tommyinnit is dead. Why wouldn't he? Still, the thought sends him into a state of extreme distress. He ends up going away for a week to clear his mind, but something terrible happens to him while he's away. When he wakes up, Tommy is sitting next to his bed waiting for him. He finds out that he somehow got sent back in time to before the festival. He has a chance to fix everything, so he takes it.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 20
Kudos: 190





	1. He's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This book will have no ships in it. Also if you ship Tommyinnit and/or Tubbo, please do not interact. Lastly, if anyone in this expresses the want of it to be taken down, then it will be removed.
> 
> Instagram: Demigod._.artist._.0118
> 
> Instagram: Drew.Ambrosia
> 
> Twitter: AndrewAmbrosia
> 
> Youtube: Drew Ambrosia Draws
> 
> TikTok: Drew.Ambrosia

The breeze in Tubbo's room is cold as they sit up in bed. He misses Tommy, but he realizes that there's no longer anything he can do to help him. As Tubbo turns over again, they think about how all of this could have gone so much different if some of them hadn't done stupid things. Like, if Tommy just hadn't burned down George's house, none of this would have happened in the first place. Tommy wouldn't have been exiled and they'd still be best friends.

Sighing loudly, he sits up because he knows that he there's no way that he'll be falling back asleep. He needs a break from all of this, his work life, the stuff with Tommy, and just everything else in general. Everything was relatively good until Tubbo became president, that's when they really started having their issues. It's not like he wanted to have any of the issues, neither of them did. But as he looks back on everything that happened, he wishes he could fix them. Oh how things could have gone differently, and oh how he wishes that things would have gone differently.

But he's still here, sitting on his bed, in his room, with a big gaping hole in his heart. 'He's gone now,' Tubbo thinks to himself sadly. 'There's nothing you can do about it.'

Slowly, he swings his feet off of the side of his queen sized bed, trying to be as quiet as he can since it's so early in the morning. Most people aren't even up at this hour, and how Tubbo wishes that he were one of the people that aren't. Maybe he does need a break, he has been under a lot of stress lately, so maybe a break could help with all of the stress. 'Yeah, a break will be better for everyone, not just me,' he thinks to himself.

He stands up with a renewed energy in his step as he walks over to his closet. From his closet he pulls a green backpack with bee pins on, and he stares at it for a second. He remembers when Tommy got him the pin. He shuts down that memory as he pulls a few shirts from inside the closet as well. He puts the shirts into the backpack before walking over to his dresser. From his dresser he pulls a few pairs of pants, mainly jeans. Most of the jeans have rips in them, but he can no longer remember if they're supposed to be like that or if they got that way from fighting. The shirts and the jeans are really all that Tubbo needs, but he still feels like he's forgetting something. Oh, suddenly he realizes what it is that he's forgetting.

Slowly, he leans down to get to the bottom drawer of his dresser. He opens the drawer quietly, because most of them are squeaky, and peers inside of it. A smile graces his face as he stares at the contents that are inside. The first thing he sees is a picture of him and Tommy from before the stupid war that made him president. It's from a happier time when they could look happy and smile without a single care in the world. Tubbo's horns were still small in the picture, reminding him of how much he's grown since then. Gently, he sets the picture on the floor next to him. Next, he pulls out his compass. It makes him frown, now knowing that he won't be able to use it because Tommy is gone. Again, he sets it down next to him, not as gently as the picture. Lastly, he pulls out a hooding that Tommy had given to them, less than a month ago actually. It was meant to be his early birthday present from Tommy. It's a green hoodie with a picture of a bee sown onto the front. He hasn't worn it yet, he's barely looked at it, so he slips it over his shirt. It's comfortable, he likes it.

Then he puts the picture and the compass back into the drawer, shutting it, before grabbing his bag and walking to his door. It's early and nobody ever has to know that he left, until he gets back. It's not like he'll even be gone for that long. The country will be able to manage without him for a week, it's managed under much worse circumstances. He finally slips out the door and starts to walk down the hallway.

The walls of the hallway are bare, with the exception of two picture hanging up in it. Well, I guess that they're actually paintings, not pictures. They walk past the one of Wilbur and right to the one of Schlatt. After he found out that Schlatt is actually his father, he freaked out. All of the horrible things that he had done to this country and to Tubbo alone, he was furious. Still, it's his dad so he has to respect him at least a little bit. Also, it's not like he completely destroyed the country.

He gives the painting of his father one more angry look before continuing to walk down the unlit hallway. As he continues walking, he hears a noise from a few feet behind him. The noises startles him, causing him to jump a little. He then freezes before spinning around to see who it is. It's just Fundy, following him in the dark for some reason.

"Uh, what are you doing, Fundy?" He says confidently. He needs to act normal or else he'll most likely get questioned on what it is he's doing and why he has a packed bag with him.

"I heard a noise and thought I'd see what it was. What are you doing, Tubbo?" Fundy says. At least he didn't question the bag.

"Uh, I'm just heading to the kitchen to get a snack real quick. I'm having a really hard time sleeping."

"Oh, okay, well, good night then. I'll see you later." Fundy waves before turning around, presumably walking back to his room.

"Good night." Tubbo then turns back around, walking faster towards the kitchen. He doesn't want something like that to happen again.

The thing about what Tubbo said is that he wasn't entirely lying. They actually were going to go the kitchen, maybe not for a snack, but definitely to go out the back door. Going through the front doors would be too loud and probably wake a lot of people up, so that's why going through the back doors is a lot easier.

Once he finally makes it to the door, he opens it and steps outside. Smelling the fresh air makes them happy. So he continues walking until he gets to the forest. 'This was a good idea,' he thinks to himself as he steps inside it. 'Yep, definitely.'


	2. Lost in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo in the woods, alone, what will he do?

The woods aren't as bad as Tubbo originally thought that they would be. So far, there hasn't really been any difficulty. The only real difficulty that Tubbo has had to face so far is the lack of a place to go. He mentally yells at himself for forgetting to plan that, it's such an easy thing to remember!

He stares down sadly, trying to figure out what to do now. He can't go back to L'Manburg, or maybe it's that he doesn't want to go back to L'Manburg. Being away from everyone has already made him feel a lot better than he's felt in a while. Tubbo refuses to go back now, maybe he won't go back ever. The country is a mess, and it might actually be his fault. He doesn't want to deal with it though, he doesn't even want to look at it.

Regret fills Tubbo. 'Maybe I should go back. Coming out here was just a stupid idea.' He walks towards the closest tree and slumps down against it angrily. He's running very low on sleep, so maybe he just needs to take a nap. He doesn't have a safe place to stay, a safe place to actually get some rest. He puts his head into his knees, starting to cry a little. Everything is his fault, Tommy's death, the country falling apart, him leaving. And he doesn't know how to fix anything even though he wants to.

He lays his head against the back of the tree. 'What should I do? I have no shelter in the woods, and I don't wanna go back now.' He looks up at the tree, trying to determine what type it is. Really, he's just trying to get his mind off of everything. Although, after staring for a minute, he still has no clue what it is, so he gives up and just stares forward instead.

Tubbo stands up finally, deciding to continue his walking. He refuses to go back so soon after leaving, even though he doesn't have a definite shelter to stay at. "I'll try to make a make shift tent or something else like that.' Yes, use everything around you to the best of it's extent. He has nothing else with him other than clothes, but he's smart enough to figure something out.

Suddenly it starts raining, effectively summing up how he's feeling about everything right now. It's not like he's doing the worst that he ever has been, but without his best friend he feels lost. Maybe he can make a little grave for Tommy, a place were he can go to remember the good times. He smiles sadly at the idea, but luckily his mood has still been lifted a little.

As he continues to walk, he realizes that he desperately needs to find a place to wait out the rain in. He's in the middle of the woods though, so there is no house or cave or literally anything around him. The only things there are some trees and a couple of other plants that he's too stressed to think about. He thinks about just climbing into a tree and hiding there for the night, but he realizes that that wouldn't be a very safe option.

Getting rid of that thought, he continues to walk through the woods until he finds something that he could use for shelter, a big cave that seems to be on the side of a mountain. There is no light coming from the cave, which might mean that nobody is in there. Figuring that it's most likely safe, he heads inside.

Although it's dark inside of the cave, at least it's dry and warmer than outside. 'I probably should have thought about a place to stay before I actually left this morning,' he thinks to himself. He doesn't blame himself too much though, it was early in the morning and he didn't put much thought into what he was doing.

He sits back against the wall, attempting to figure out what he should do. Should he return home and tell everyone about why he was gone, or should he continue walking and escape his problems for a week? He knows how selfish it all is, but he wants to stay away and escape from all of his problems.

He tries to close that part of his mind, he's already thought about it enough. 'They don't need me there for a week, and it's not like I'm never gonna come back. Everything will be fine, I just need to stop worrying so much.' He smiles to himself sadly.

Groaning, he leans over and curls into a ball. 'It'll get better than this, there's no way that it can't. If it doesn't, I don't know what I'll be able to do about it. And it's not like there's anyone out here who would be willing to help me. I don't even think that there's anyone out here at all.'

Suddenly, he hears a loud noise coming from further inside of the cave. It's not like he's really doing much, so he looks over towards the noise before standing up. Curiosity takes over him as he starts to walk deeper into the cave. He knows that it's dangerous to keep walking into it more, but he also has no reason to not continue walking. He's faced danger before, so why should he back down now.

The cave was already pretty dark near the front, but as he walks farther and farther into it, it just keeps getting darker. It gets so dark to the point where he can't see anything, not even his hands in front of him. Now he really regrets not bringing a torch or any other sort of light with him.

Then he bumps into something, and he knows that it wasn't a wall.

Scared of what he walked into, Tubbo quickly stumbles backwards as he tries to get away. Then a dim light starts to shine near the thing, and he steps forwards again to see what is happening. Suddenly, there's an explosion as everything around him fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope that you enjoyed!
> 
> If you want to follow me on Twitter, it would be greatly appreciated. My username is AndrewAmbrosia. I hope that you have a nice day!


	3. What is Going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo wakes up from the explosion, confusion happens.
> 
> Also there's cursing in this chapter, just an FYI.

Tubbo sits up rather quickly. He looks around for a few seconds before realizing that he's laying on the ground. It takes him a few seconds to really process that, and then he questions why he's laying on the ground.

Confused, scared, and thinking that he's most likely alone, Tubbo looks around to see if anyone else is there with him. There is someone else there, but when he sees who it is, he almost questions if it's real or not.

Standing there, only a few feet away from him, is Tommy. Tommyinnit is actually standing there, watching Tubbo, waiting for him to wake up. He looks happy now, probably because his friend is finally awake.

"Are you alright Tubbo? None of us know what happened to you. We brought you here instead of to Schlatt, just in case. We were all really fucking worried," Tommy says.

Tubbo blinks rapidly. "Why would you have brought me to Schlatt? He's dead now, so what help would he have been?" Tubbo says as he tries to stand up. Sadly, he doesn't get very far and end up falling over again. Luckily, Tommy rushes over to catch his friend from falling. "Aren't you supposed to be dead as well, or was I actually freaking out over nothing?"

"I have no literally clue what the hell you're talking about, Tubbo. I'm definitely alive, and for better or worse so is Schlatt. Are you sure that you're alright, you didn't hit your head on something?" Tubbo pushes his friend away, severely confused as to what is going on.

"But you- but Schlatt- what is happening right now?" Tubbo slumps down against the wall. "Who is president of L'Manburg right now?" He looks over at Tommy.

"Schlatt, why?"

"Has the festival happened yet?"

"No, the stupid festival is in a few days. Why do you keep asking me these questions? Did you hit your head or something, did you fall when everything happened? Actually, what the fuck did happen?" Tommy is genuinely concerned for his friend, he has no clue why Tubbo is acting how he is.

Tubbo looks around again. "I did not hit my head, at least I don't think I did. Where am I right now?"

"You're in Pogtopia. Just calm down, we'll figure out what the hell is going on. You're starting to freak me out just a little bit."

"I need to get out of here right now, I need to go and find Schlatt." Tubbo tries to walk past Tommy to head upstairs, but Tommy blocks his path.

"Why do you need to talk to Schlatt so fucking badly all of a sudden? It's not like he'll be able to help you. And what are you even gonna tell him, are you gonna tell him about Wilbur's plans to blow up L'manburg? You know that you can't do anything like that, Tubbo!"

"Wilbur is not going to blow up L'manburg, Tommy!" He takes a few steps back from the confused blond. "Schlatt knows that I'm a traitor, and at the festival he's gonna order Techno to execute me. Techno is gonna try to stall until Wilbur finds the button, but he's not gonna find the button, Tommy. In a few days, I'm gonna die again!" Tommy stands there, utterly shocked from what he just heard.

"I'm going to tell Schlatt that I quit, I can't work for someone who's gonna kill me! I'm also gonna stay away from Techno for now, I don't want anything else bad to happen to me."

"How- how do you know all of this? The festival hasn't even happened yet! There's no way for you to know any of this shit!" Tommy's confusion is slowly turning into anger, he just doesn't understand what his friend is talking about.

"The only thing that could make even a little bit of sense would be that I'm from the future, but even that's a stretch! Just let me go and tell Schlatt that I'm not gonna do this anymore, I can't work for him while knowing that he's gonna do that to me."

"If you're gonna go, then at least let me go with you. I'll go as far as I can, and then you're on your own. That's what friends are for, right?"

Tubbo nods as he reaches up to his horns. He sometimes fiddles with them a little bit when he's stressed, and he's definitely stressed right now. But to Tubbo's surprise, his horns aren't there anymore. "Where are my horns? What happened- oh, right, I didn't get them until after the festival." He quickly calms down while Tommy just gives him another confused look.

"Why would you even get horns? That doesn't make any sense."

"Well, Schlatt's my dad, so it does kind of make a lot of sense actually. It sucks that I don't have them anymore, I was just getting used to the full grown ones." He pauses to look at Tommy for a second. "What?"

"Schlatt is your dad!? Why didn't you tell me this?! When did you even find out about this!?"

Right, Tubbo was yet to tell Tommy that Schlatt is his dad. "I'll tell you more about it on the way, alright?" Tommy nods his head eagerly, wanting to know more about this.

The two of them then head up and out of the Pogtopia hide out. They end up in the woods, and then they start to walk towards L'manburg together.

"I found out about Schlatt being my father after he died, but it was kind of easy to figure out. We both have the horns and all, so I just asked someone and they ended up telling me the truth about it all. It was a very confusing day."

"I bet that it would be. What's happening in L'manburg right now, if Schlatt is dead then who the hell is president?"

"Well, L'manburg is heading . . . in a direction. Right now, I'm the president. They wanted you to be the president, but then you were like no, I want to find the disks. Then you told Wilbur to be the president, and he was like no. So then I ended up being the president. Almost immediately after that, Wilbur blew up L'manburg, Philza killed him, and Techno did what Techno does and tried to kill everyone."

"I- well I hope that we can change that."

"Yeah, me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! If you enjoyed it, consider telling me in the comments. I love reading and replying to comments because I have no life. Have a good day!
> 
> Follow my socials:
> 
> Instagram: Demigod._.artist._.0118
> 
> Instagram: Drew.Ambrosia
> 
> Twitter: AndrewAmbrosia
> 
> Youtube: Drew Ambrosia Draws
> 
> TikTok: Drew.Ambrosia


	4. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Tommy head to Lmanburg, but on the way they stop to talk with Wilbur.

They continue to walk in silence for a few minutes, until Tommy stops them randomly. He looks around the trees for a second, confusing Tubbo in the process. Then Tommy speaks, loudly, "Wilbur, it's Tommy. Where are you? We need to talk."

Wilbur suddenly comes out from behind one of the trees, scaring the life of poor Tubbo. Tommy doesn't seem to mind it though, he doesn't even flinch. "Hello Wilbur, I'd like to talk to you about something for a minute. It's very important."

"Well, okay then. Also, hello Tubbo, I hope that you're feeling better. I was the one who found you earlier, you really scared me," Wilbur says. Tommy ignores what was just said as he walks behind one of the trees, and Wilbur follows behind him.

Tubbo is just left there, standing alone. He didn't even get a chance to respond to Wilbur. The others are too far away for him to hear, so he can't try to listen to what they're saying. Not knowing what to do, he decides to just stand there and look at the trees around him. He's looked at a lot of trees over the last couple days.

After what felt like an eternity for Tubbo, but was really only a couple of minutes, Tommy and Wilbur return from behind the trees. Wilbur walks over to Tubbo and puts his arm around him, making Tubbo just a little bit uncomfortable. After all, he is still the guy who blew up Tubbo's country, so of course he's gonna be at least a little bit wary.

"Tubbo, are you sure that you're feeling alright?" Wilbur says to him while Tommy stays over by one of the trees, watching them carefully.

"Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?" Tubbo replies, trying to stay cool and not freak out.

"It's just that Tommy told me some things, and I think that you might've hit your head on something when you fell. Let's just get you back to Pogtopia where you can rest some more, you don't have to worry about this other stuff like talking to Schlatt. There's no way that he knows all this stuff, and there's no way that Techno would do that to you. He's on our side, remember? so let's just go."

Tubbo freezes in shock and anger. "You think that I'm crazy, that I hit my head when I fell?!" Not knowing what to do, he pushes Wilbur away angrily, and then immediately starts running away as quickly as they can.

Wilbur takes a second to steady himself, but Tommy starts running after Tubbo as soon as he realizes what's happening. He doesn't want Tubbo to do something bad, he just wants his friend to be okay. Tubbo may not be faster than Tommy, but they're at least a little bit smarter.

Once he gets close enough to Lmanburg, they start yelling for help. Eret sees Tubbo and rushes over to help him. When Tommy sees Eret running towards him, he immediately stops in his tracks because he doesn't want to cause anything else to happen.

Tubbo stops running once he gets close to Eret, he knowns that he's safe now. Although, they still can't believe that Tommy really thought that they were going crazy. Even if he did just want to help, he might have just made things worse for himself and Wilbur. Now everyone is gonna think that they tried to hurt Tubbo, someone who's very close with the president.

Eret takes a few steps forward, they look right at Tommy, almost daring him to come closer and risk it all. Tommy is smarter than that though, so he turns around and runs right back into the woods. Then Eret turns to Tubbo, concerned for their friend.

"What just happened there? Are you alright?" they say to Tubbo, concern lacing their voice.

Tubbo, still out of breath, tries his best to respond. "I'm not really sure, I saw him and then ran away, but he started chasing after me. I'm gonna be alright though, luckily."

"Ok then, let's still get you inside." Eret and Tubbo then start walking back into the borders of Lmanburg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so very early this morning this person named LunariaDeCielo said "Well damn, he believed that pretty easily didn't he." And since I read it, it's been bothering me so I had to put out a chapter really quickly so that I can actually focus on other things. So, LunariaDeCielo, this chapter is for you.
> 
> Stay safe, also follow my socials:
> 
> Instagram: Demigod._.artist._.0118
> 
> Instagram: Drew.Ambrosia
> 
> Twitter: AndrewAmbrosia
> 
> Youtube: Drew Ambrosia Draws
> 
> TikTok: Drew.Ambrosia


	5. The Button

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo goes back to the castle and figures out what he should do about Schlatt.

Eret walks himself and Tubbo into the castle. He then walks back out, leaving Tubbo standing in the castle alone. Tubbo walks more into the castle, knowing exactly where it is that he wants to go. He wants to go to Schlatt's room, just so that they can talk. What they talk about though, that will not be so pleasant.

When Tubbo finally gets to Schlatt's room, he pauses. Even though they want to knock on Schlatt's door, there's still something telling them not to. What if Schlatt freaks out and does something irrational like banishing him from the country? They don't want to be banished, and he certainly doesn't want something worse to happen.

What if he would call Techno? Tubbo doesn't think that they could take something like that. He's already having issues with forgiving Techno, so he just doesn't think that he could handle it.

He steps back from the door, maybe he should just go back to his room instead? If he doesn't do anything about it though, something even worse might happen! Maybe he should just leave and do something else? That'll give him more time to think about what should be done next.

Tubbo walks away from the door, starting to head back to his room. While he's walking to his room, he accidentally runs into Fundy. It's odd almost, he seems to be running into Fundy a lot recently.

"Hey Tubbo, how are you doing?" Fundy asks cheerfully.

"I'm good I guess, but I definitely got some stuff on my mind. How are you doing?" Tubbo asks, trying to act casual even though he's starting to panic a bit. He's already had bad experiences with Tommy and Wilbur, he doesn't need anything bad to happen with Fundy.

"Well, I've been pretty good lately. I feel like we haven't talked in a while though, so it's good to talk with you. Even if we only talk for a little bit. Are you excited for the festival?"

"We just talked this morning." Fundy gives him a strange look. Right, Tubbo and Fundy talked in the future. "I'm not sure how I feel about the festival though, I don't think that it's gonna go very well." Tubbo stomach starts to churn as he thinks more about it.

"I'm sure that it will go just fine. Besides, what's the worst thing that could possibly happen? Tommy and Wilbur won't be able to get in, so it's not like we'll have to worry about them at all!"

Then it hits him, what he can do to get back at Schlatt. "Yeah I guess so. You know, I'm really tired, so I'm gonna go lay down for a little while. Bye!" Before Fundy can even say anything, Tubbo has already scurried away and down the hall.

Tubbo rushes to his room, adrenaline coursing like blood through his veins. If Wilbur has hidden the button to explode L'manburg, why doesn't he just take it? It wouldn't be very hard for him to find out where it's being hidden, so why not go take it before somebody else can? He'll blow up L'manburg so that Wilbur can't and so that Schlatt won't be able to kill him. And to get back at Schlatt, they'll be destroying his country!

Tubbo laughs to himself maniacally, he's starting to lose his mind just a little bit. This will work, this will defiantly work. Now all he needs to do is find the button that will end everything, but to do so he'll actually need to talk to Wilbur.

Tubbo runs out of his room and out of the entire castle, he needs to talk to Wilbur. Well, he actually just needs to find Wilbur, he doesn't really need to talk to him. Before that though, he needs to get out of this country unnoticed.

He puts his head down and goes behind some houses, trying his best to not be seen by the general public. Then he goes to a part of the wall that he knows has a decent size hole in it. It won't be their first time escaping like this. They slip out quickly, knowing that Eret won't be able to see him. Then he slips into the forest and hides in the trees.

He continues to walk through the trees that he was just trying to get away from. Trying to figure out where they would have gone, he almost stumbles into some people. Before he can make a fool of himself, he stops when he hears the voices getting louder.

He peers out from behind the trees that he's hiding in. What he sees doesn't surprise him, but what they're talking about does. It's Tommy and Wilbur, and they're talking about where Wilbur put the button that will set off all of the explosives.

Perfect.

It is a little bit strange though, that these two are talking about the exact thing that he needs them to. As long as he known where the button is, then it doesn't really matter. He moves just a little bit closer so that he can hear them better.

"So the button is hidden in a small compartment over there, right?" Tommy says. He can't hear Wilbur says anything, but he's sure that Wilbur says yes. "Good, now let's make sure that nobody finds out about that. If someone like Schlatt found it, I don't even want to know what he'd do."

As they start to walk away, he hears Wilbur say something. They lean in just a little bit so that they can hear Wilbur better. "Do you think that Tubbo was being really weird today? Do you think that he's doing okay? He hurried away from us so quickly." Tubbo consider's following them to hear the rest of the conversation, but he has something else that they think is much more important.

Once Tommy and Wilbur are far enough away, Tubbo goes to the place that they were talking about. Even though the compartment was hidden behind some of the grass and such, when you look closely it's quite easy to see that there's something wrong in that spot. Tubbo smiles to himself, he thinks that this was relatively easy. It was almost too easy.

He grabs the button and starts to head back to L'manburg, very happy with himself. He got what he came for, and now all he has to do is make sure that Wilbur doesn't look in that spot until after the festival. They also have to make sure that nobody realized that they were gone, because that wouldn't be very good. It's not like they were gone for very long though, so it's probably fine.

Tubbo heads back to L'manburg, going through the hole in the wall. He's happy as he walks back to the castle, but what he doesn't know is that Schlatt is watching him through the window. And Schlatt is not very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this was posted so late. Anyways, have a good day and make sure to stay safe!
> 
> Follow my socials please:
> 
> Instagram: Demigod._.artist._.0118
> 
> Instagram: Drew.Ambrosia
> 
> Twitter: AndrewAmbrosia
> 
> Youtube: Drew Ambrosia Draws
> 
> TikTok: Drew.Ambrosia


	6. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Fundy talk about Tubbo's plans for Lmanburg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that you enjoy this chapter, I think that it's a kind of important one! Comments are always appreciated!

'Maybe everything will be different this time,' Tubbo thinks to themself as they get ready hurriedly, they have a meeting in just a few minutes. It's the morning of the festival and everyone is getting their stuff ready for this big event. Nothing bad has happened to Tubbo since they first got here only two days ago, and he still doesn't know that Schlatt saw him. Hell, nothing even the slightest bit interesting has happened, and that just plain weird.

He had to talk to Schlatt a few times, once was about the whole Tommy chasing him through the woods thing. Schlatt wasn't very happy about that whole incident, and he said that he'll take more precautions for the festival. Tubbo thought that he had been acting a little bit weird, he seemed angrier and more a little bit more aggressive than usual. Still, they tried not to pay too much mind to it.

Tubbo rushes out of his room and practically runs into Fundy, for some reason this has been happening a lot lately. They do live in the same place, but neither of them run into anybody else this much. They both think that it's starting to get just a little bit weird with how much it happens.

"Hey Fundy, how're you doing? Are you excited?" Tubbo asks. He has nothing to hide anymore, so he's acting completely normal. Well, as normal as somebody who's in his position can act.

"I'm-I'm good, but I could be more excited. Look, can I trust you with something? It's some private information and I want to tell you," Fundy looks nervous, scared almost, as he talks to Tubbo. Tubbo is fairly certain that funds isn't actually doing very good.

"Of course, you can trust me with anything. I won't tell anyone." They beam happily at Fundy, a failed attempt to cheer him up a little. They want their friend to be happy, it's gonna be a great day.

Suddenly, Fundy pulls Tubbo back into his room, a more secluded area for them to talk in. "Something really weird is going on right now, the festival happened months ago and Schlatt isn't supposed to be alive. He died of a heart attack!" Tubbo's eyes get wide, but Fundy pays no attention to that small detail. "I'm so confused because you were lost and I tried to find you, but now I'm here!" He starts freaking out, but Tubbo is so shocked that he can't even help his friend.

"I told you that I was going to the kitchen for a snack, and you believed me. Now we're both stuck here and we have to go through with the festival again!" Tubbo starts to freak out more and more as he talks. Now they're both freaking out. Just two men freaking out in a room.

"I remember that! Why are we here? Why do we remember this stuff while nobody else does? Why did we have to come back to this point specifically? This is one of the worst points to come back too! What do we do, what do we do? You're gonna get executed again, and I don't want that to happen! Nonononono!"

Tubbo stops at that. "No I won't!" His random burst of excitement startles Fundy. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. But I'm not gonna get executed! I stole the button that blows up all the bombs in L'manburg. My plan is to either blow up L'manburg or just threaten Schlatt to the point where I don't die!"

"That . . . actually sounds like a usable plan. This could work, this could really work! You won't die, and then you'll be able to be president, or at least Schlatt hopefully won't. we probably won't have to go through with the second war, and that's probably the worst place we could've gone back to! We have a chance to change history, you're gonna change history today!"

Tubbo beams at the words spewing from Fundy's mouth. It feels good to have somebody know about all of this, it feels good to just get it all off of his chest finally. "You need to get out of there though, I don't want you to get hurt from the explosions. Remember what happened lat time, Quackity got propelled into the air."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine! It's you who I'll be worried about, since you'll be up on stage it'll be harder to run away."

"I guess so, but I have to do what I have to do. I'd rather be destroyed by these bombs than be executed by Techno. I've had so many nightmares about that day and I still hate talking to him. I always feel like something bad will happen even though probably nothing will."

"I would understand that, he did kill you. I don't think that I'd be able to talk to the person who killed me, even if they apologized a bunch of times." Tubbo nods in agreement.

"We should probably go and do something like helping with the festival setup. People are gonna wonder where we are anyways, and I was supposed to meet with Schlatt five minutes ago. I should definitely get to that as soon as I can because he's been really angry lately." Fundy nods at Tubbo, they nod back. "It was good talking with you though, and I'm glad that we got to discuss this topic. I've got to go, see you later!"

Tubbo rushes out of his room in a hurry. Fundy waves at them and says a quiet "goodbye" to his friend. Then he leaves the room and closes the door. Today will be an interesting day, and not just for Tubbo and Fundy. Everyone will experience some sort of insanity today, if they come from Lmanburg or not. Fundy sets his sights on the festival so that he can try to help out, and he has no worries in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked it, and I'm sorry that I posted later than usual. I had a lot of stuff to do today. Anyways, stay safe! Comments are always appreciated!


	7. Notes

Hey everyone, there’s not gonna be a post today. I would post something but I’ve been really tired and stressed out all week because of some stuff. I still have a lot of school work to do and I’m quite tired. Hopefully I’ll have a chapter up next week. I hope that everyone has a good day and please stay safe!


End file.
